Doom Guy
Entrance Teleporter Doom Guy gets teleported onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Super Shotgun Doom Guy gets out the super shotgun. While it's out, you can move at normal pace and do standard double jumps, it's just that you can't face the opposite direction while it's out. At the start, you have 50 shells, but you can increase the ammunition with items such as food you'd find in Party Balls. Press A to fire a shell out of one of the barrels, doing 10% to the opponent at long-range. Doing this makes for some decent knockback as well. Alternatively, you can press B to fire both shells, doing twice as much damage and knockback to the opponent. While standing, you can tilt the analog stick vertically to angle the shot, so it's perfect for edgeguarding. Headshots deal 1.5x more damage to an opponent, of course. If you're wondering how one can put away the super shotgun, just press R. Simple as that. Be careful when firing this too close to a solid surface. You can take damage from ricocheting bullets. Side B - Great Communicator Doom Guy gets out the chainsaw. Unlike the super shotgun, this has no limits to how long you can use it. It's mainly like a slashing item, only you can rack up tons of damage as the active blade passes through your opponents like butter with a knife. Though your other standard attacks also change while you have the chainsaw in hand. Every hit from the chainsaw also sends blood flying, which can become a bloodtrap given how big the puddle would be as you'd know from other attacks that can do this. That or you can hold B to hold out your chainsaw while it's active to rack up damage from all opponents who walk into the active blade. Press R to put the chainsaw away. Up B - Teleporter Doom Guy sets up a teleporter. The indicator of it being set up is a glowing red square with a pentagram imprinted on it. It is not able to be damaged by any of the opponents, but it only stays for one use, and you can't pick it up and carry it around like you do with Dark Helmet's. To activate it, you just do some reinput, and then you teleport back on the stage in the most overpowered fashion possible. Though anyone able to attack you can do so and disrupt your teleportation business. Only 5 teleports per stock, so be cautious. If an opponent happens to stand on the teleporter and you use it, the opponent is shot up into the air in the closest fashion of telefragging anyone possible. Down B - Freeing an Ally Doom Guy frees a fellow marine and he joins his side to fight. You can think of him as an extra CPU player, able to kick opponents' asses without the use of any bubblegum whatsoever. He can mainly change tactics and fight the opponent currently hurting you. He usually fights the one in the lead (if you're in the lead, he'll fight anyone and everyone). Sometimes if you taunt him, he'll be less likely to help you. You can hurt him, but that just makes things go from bad to worse for having an extra partner. The marine has 100 HP displayed near the player display window, but he's able to have it reach 200. If he dies, that's pretty much it. You can only summon one marine per stock, so don't go thinking you can start an army on your own. Final Smash - I AM DEATH INCARNATE! Doom Guy gains invulnerability and demon strength. Also, he triple-jumps. And furthermore, he gains a new moveset in this 35-second phase: Neutral B - Unmaker Doom Guy gets out the most powerful weapon he has as read in the Doom Bible, and debuted in Doom 64. It fires thin lasers at the competition, dealing 10-150% damage per hit. For any opponent with supposed demon blood (AKA, any opponent who's a demon/related to a demon of sorts, and not by opinion), the damage delivered is doubled. Side B - BFG9000 Doom Guy gets out what would be dubbed his second-most powerful weapon for anyone who has seen the games before. One shot at anyone, and a wave of pain will be given to any other surrounding opponents. This allows for Doom Guy to wreak further havoc on those opponents. Up B - Explosive Barrel Doom Guy gets out a barrel. While it's out, he moves at the same pace as a player would with a regular barrel, but he's able to jump. When he does, he throws the barrel down, using it to aviate himself. You can throw it regularly, but rather than rolling forward, it explodes like the Explosive Crates. On a thin platform, you can drop the barrel below you. Down B - Rip and Tear Doom Guy grabs any sort of player and does a gruesome finisher for an instant KO. The finisher can range from decapitation to smacking someone with his/her own face to ripping out the spine to crushing the opponent's rib cage, puncturing all the vital organs inside, to even killing them with designated items and doing sneak kills. Don't worry, you won't flinch during these animations when an opponent is attacking you. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Unh!" KOSFX2: "Waaaah!" Star KOSFX: *death scream* Screen KOSFX: *grunts* Taunts Up: "Fuck yourself!" *flips the bird* Sd: "You want a piece of me!?" Dn: *gets out the chainsaw and revs it up* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *looks forth to the distant background* 2. Doom Dance 3. *removes his helmet to show his menacing grin* 4. (vs. demons) "Back to hell!" *blasts the opponent's/s' head off with a super shotgun* Failure/Clap: Thy Flesh now Consumed Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs - Classic Pistol Dash Attack - Chaingun Smash Attacks *Sd - Standard Shotgun *Up - Flashlight Maneuver *Dn - Dual Shotguns Tilt Attacks *Sd - Kick Nukem *Up - Starting Shot *Dn - Extra Hand Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Commander Not-So-Keen *F-Air - One-Two, NIGHT TRAIN HOOK *B-Air - Shotgunner's Head *U-Air - Romero's Head *D-Air - Lost Soul Throws *Grab - Pinned to the Ground *Pummel - Facebreaker *Forward - Kick Shrinkem *Back - Backzorch with Spoon *Up - Plasma Rifle *Down - Assault Rifle Misc. *Ledge Attack - Basic Punch *100% Ledge Attack - Knife to Meet You *Ground Attack - Heavy Assault Rifle *Trip Attack - Turkey Punch Snake Codec Snake: "Otacon, there's this psycho space marine I'm fighting, and he has arnaments galore." Otacon: "Oh, you mean the Doomguy?" Snake: "That's his name? Are you kidding me?" Otacon: "Well, he's called Flynn Taggart in the novels and Buddy Dacote in the Doom Bible." Snake: "There's a Bible about his game?" Otacon: "There was going to be, at least alongside original copies of the game, which would explain his storyline, but John Romero cancelled it. Other than that, he's a big star. Do you have any idea how excited people are that he's here in Lawl?" Snake: "Yeah, I know. I saw videos of it, actually." Otacon: "Yeah. He does have some epic guns at his disposal. But the most powerful weapon at his disposal is the BFG9000. If you get hit with one shot from it, you can kiss your butt goodbye." Snake: "Do modern weapons work against him? Do I even have a chance?" Otacon: "Normally, I'd say it's not like you to ask that, but given you have ammo for your ranged arsenal when he gains the strength of demons, you should be good. If not, he can rip you to pieces with his bare hands, and even use your own head as a throwing object." Snake: "Ugh, that's a scary thought. I don't even want to get near him now." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Exit Quote rip in tear doom never big forgetting gun Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme HeXeN - Knee Deep in the Dead Stage Phobos - The Hangar Relic Flynn's face Lawl Food Free Meal Trivia *Most of this was, in fact, inspired by Brutal Doom. Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Id Software Category:DOOM Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Badass Category:Gunholders Category:Green Category:Brown Category:Gray Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Brutal Doom Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Losers Category:CinderFallFan64 Favorite Category:Team SV33 Category:Unknown Name Category:Smash Bros. New Hope